


Possibility

by TippyTumbles



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTumbles/pseuds/TippyTumbles
Summary: Lily and Cal have a moment alone





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this scene for weeks after the BloodBound chapter where we meet Cal in Vegas. I saw a lot of fanfiction where there was Cal x MC hooking up and some Cal x MC x Jax situations. I didn’t see a lot of Lily and Cal…like at all. Lily is bisexual and it was apparent that she was liked werewolves, so she would have been intrigued, to say the least. I wanted to explore that interest in a way that didn’t fetishize Cal or demean Lily. I wanted them to have an earnest connection. This is what I came up with.

Lily felt a warm flush rise from her neck to her cheeks. She was thankful that her dark skin kept that feeling a secret from everyone in the room…well, almost everyone. Her eyes met his again. She knew that he knew his effect on her and loved it. Cal had been making eyes at her since he sprawled his imposing figure along the couch earlier in the evening.

He rolled his shoulders. “So,” Cal started, licking his full lips, “How do you bloodsuckers like to party?”

To everyone else in the room, it was an innocent enough question. The way he looked at Lily made her feel otherwise. She watched his eyes trail her body. Her words caught in her throat. She took a deep breath before finally answering.

“With…drinks?” She croaked.

Aminah arched her eyebrow from across the room. A sly smile slowly appeared on Cal’s face.

“You read my mind.”

Lily felt his gaze penetrate hers. She thought of all the werewolf fanfics she had written in the not so distant past. How controlled the men were in them. How they knew how to show just enough of their strength while still delicate and tender. She imagined feeling Cal’s warmth on her hand while she rested it on his well-defined chest.

Kamilah tapped her shoulder, bringing Lily back down to Earth.

“Champagne?” She offered in her usual detached monotone.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lily replied, taking the mostly full bottle of champagne for herself. She took a large swig, letting the bubbles fill her mouth as she swallowed.

Kamilah just shook her head and kept offering drinks to everyone else. This was probably for the best. The last thing Lily needed was Kamilah asking if she really wanted to fuck a werewolf. _Duh. Of course_ , _she did_. The question was, does _Cal want to fuck her?_

“As a werewolf, is your metabolism sped up like ours?” Adrian asked.

Cal grabbed one of the champagne bottles lying around. He ripped the foil and cork from the top of the bottle before he brought it to his lips. The liquid vanished from the bottle in seconds. He then cast the empty bottle aside. Cal’s eyes met Lily’s that sly smile reappearing, this time accompanied by a wink.

“You tell me.” He quipped. He outstretched his arms. “Anything else you wanna know?”

Cal may have been responding to Adrian, but his eyes never left hers.

With that, the casual hangout developed into a small but decadent party. Bottle after bottle of top-shelf champagne was opened and quickly consumed. Carts of delicious food appeared and vanished just as fast. Inhibitions seem to disappear with the food and drinks. Aminah managed to coax the ever-cool Kamilah to sing. Jax had to challenge Cal to an arm wrestling contest, followed by them singing a rock ballad together.

Throughout the night, Lily would catch Cal looking at her. His eyes weren’t just happening to land on her as they moved to somewhere or someone else in the room. They lingered. At least that is what she told herself. This could all be in her head. Typically, Lily was the one carefully watching someone before approaching them. She _had_ to approach them and shoot her shot. If she didn’t, she would never get chose. She was “too cool” to approach. That’s what Melanie said. Lily had never been on the receiving end of long furtive glances. Every time she thought she was, it turned out to be in her head. Why should this be different?

At this point in the night, everyone was draped over the hotel room’s luxurious furniture. Adrian was on one sofa, his blazer gone and sleeves rolled up. Kamilah was on another couch, mirroring Adrian without her blazer. Jax was on one of the armchairs with Aminah in his lap. Her head was in the crook of his neck while her long legs dangled off one of the armrests. Cal, of course, was outstretched entirely over the couch he was on earlier. If he was naked, he could be painted like one of Jack’s “French girls.”

The lull in the festivities was filled with everyone asking Cal about his lupine nature.

“So Cal,” Kamilah mused, “do you find yourself taking on more…lupine behavior as a werewolf?”

“It depends on what you mean. If I see a fire hydrant, I am not gonna go piss on it.”

“You should try it sometime,” Lily suggested, “it’s pretty freeing TBH.”

“But sometimes I’ll get this really bad craving for raw meat.”

“So were you like born a werewolf or were you turned like how vampires get turned?”

“That may be a _sensitive_ question, Lily…” Adrian warned.

“Nah,” Cal said, cutting him off. “It’s okay. Being a werewolf is in the blood. I come from a long line.”

Everyone else in the room may have had questions, but Lily was the most vocal of the bunch. It got to the point that she was the only one asking.

“Does transforming hurt?”

“You get used to it.”

“Okay, one last question…”

“So long as it’s not ‘do werewolves go into heat.’”

Her voice caught in her throat. _How did he know I was gonna ask that?_ She quickly recovered, “No more questions!”

Cal smirked, “What do y’ all want to do next?”

“Oh, man,” Aminah starts with a yawn. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“I could go for at least two more hours.”

“ _Some_ of us are only human.”

Kamilah chimed in, “I think we all should rest. After what we just went through, we need it.”

Adrian nodded in agreement slinging his blazer over his shoulder.

“I could stand to party for a little bit more,” Lily said.

Cal strode across the room to Lily. “The party may be over for them, but it doesn’t have to be for us.”

Lily glanced over Cal’s shoulder. Jax placed a gentle kiss over the bruise forming on Aminah’s cheek and eye. She pulled him in for a searing kiss as if they were already alone. This wasn’t the first time Lily watched Aminah choose to spend time with Jax and not her, she was not supposed to be jealous. She wasn’t jealous, but it still affected her all the same.

“What do you say, Lily?”

“Okay. Let’s keep it going.”

Aminah made her choice, Lily was free to make hers.

In Lily’s room, she was checking the stocked mini bar to see what was available.

“There’s Jack, there’s Dom, there’s the Goose, there’s Patron…we can always slow it down and get water to hydrate before starting again.”

She took the cold water bottle out of the fridge for herself and turned to see what Cal wanted. He had already removed his shirt, revealing his broad, muscular chest. Lily became acutely aware of her needs at that moment. She needed to feel him on top of her. She needed to feel his length filling her. She needed to hear him growl her name. As she thought of that, another more pressing need came to her attention. The need to feed. She hadn’t fed since before she left. The toll of the night’s events, being caged, the fighting, the partying, all caught up with her.

The plastic water bottle dropped to the floor. Lily shook her head in an attempt to not succumb to the dizzy spell coming over her.

“I have never seen a woman act like that when I have removed my shirt.”

“It’s not you, Cal.” She said as she tried to shake off the dizziness. “Don’t get me wrong, you are beyond hot and everything it’s just–”

“Just?”

“I haven’t fed in a while, and I need to feed.”

“Feed?” Cal asked before a wash of realization came over his eyes. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I was turned 6 months ago. I am a baby vampire, I can’t go as long between feedings like Jax or the others.” Lily paused and let her admission sit in the air for a moment.

“Maybe I should go and take care of that.”

Cal took a step forward, “What if I helped you?”

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t something weird happen since you’re a werewolf and I am a vampire?”

“Like I said, being a werewolf is in the blood, but you don’t need to drink werewolf blood to become one.”

“The other thing is I don’t want to go too far and hurt you. It’s happened before and–”

He chuckled, “I am a big boy. I am pretty sure I can handle you.”

“You can handle just about anybody.”

He took her hand in his. “Then trust me.”

Lily looked at Cal. His chest rising and falling. This man was offering to help her. She did her due diligence and warned him, and he still wants to help. _It would be rude not to accept,_ she thought.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Cal repeated and clapped. “Okay. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“You’re gonna want to sit down for this. I have never seen anyone be fed from and remain standing.”

Cal made himself comfortable on the king-sized bed in her room. Lily crawled onto the bed until she was kneeling beside him. She gently moved his hair to the side. His pulse was throbbing beneath his neck.

“One last heads up. Being fed from feels really intense. If it’s too much or anything let me know, and I stop whenever you want me to. Even if it’s now.”

“I don’t wanna stop before we start. Ready when you are, bloodsucker.”

Cal watched her transform. He wasn’t sure what to expect since it’s not like she was becoming another creature as he did. Lily’s eyes glowed crimson behind her glasses as her fangs emerged from her smile.

“You’re _staring_.”

“You’re _stalling_.”

He braced himself for her bite. Her warm breath was on his neck. Next thing he knew, he felt the sharp pain of her fangs puncturing his skin. The first couple of seconds were definitely the worst. He felt like she was sucking the life out of him. After that initial, painful sensation, a different one started to appear. His body felt warm, flush. He didn’t feel hot. He felt really turned on. Cal felt his inner wolf want to take control and devour her. Make her body feel the thrum of desire that coursed through him right now. Cal felt his length strain against his pants. He has never was this hard without any kind of prolonged foreplay. Then just like that, it stopped.

Lily released her grip on his neck. She punctured her thumb with her fangs and placed it on the two small bite marks. They instantly healed.

“How was that? Did I hurt you?” Lily asked.

Her eyes caught his. His brown eyes were dark with something that she just couldn’t put her finger on.

“Cal?”

He didn’t answer her, not that a verbal response would have mattered. Cal still felt the vibrations of arousal and need coursing through him even after she stopped feeding. His wolf’s carnal desires seeped from his subconscious to his physical being amplifying everything he already felt. He can’t just sit with this. The feeling will eventually pass, but he doesn’t want to. He wanted to indulge. His wolf needed it. He had to act.

Next thing Lily knew, Cal claimed her lips. His hand cradled her neck while her tongue massaged his. The heat emanating from his body was soothing and searing. It made Lily want to melt into him and pull away for safety at the same time. There was a duality to everything about Cal. He was a man and a beast. He could tear her to pieces, but his touch is nothing but finesse and reverence. He kissed her jaw and down her neck while his hands slipped under the hem of her dress, guiding the garment off her, revealing a bright pink bra and matching panties.

“That…that is pink.”

“I know, right? I think it’s fun.”

“It definitely fits you, but even if it didn’t, you wouldn’t be wearing it for long.”

“No?”

Cal yanked Lily’s thighs upward making her yelp as she landed on her back. He spread her legs wider, letting his hands glide over her body. His met hers and his desire to consume her the way his need consumed him paused for a moment. He stared down into her dark brown eyes. She bit back a giggle. Her giddiness making him smile. Bending down, he trailed a path of raspberries and kisses from her chest to her neck, making her howl louder.

He let out a deep growl against her ear, hissing, “What am I doing to do with you, bloodsucker?”

“Whatever you want…within reason.”

Cal’s lips hovered over Lily’s.

“Within reason?”

She nodded.

“Well, you tasted me…” He started, pausing with a kiss.

“Now…” he continued dragging his lips to the valley between her breasts. He removed them from her bra and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped at the sensation. His sucking and licking made her clit ache for him. He stopped and continued his way down her body.

“Now,” he murmured against her smooth skin. “I want to taste you.”

He bit at her underwear, pulling the elastic back and letting it snap at her before pulling them off. Cal tossed them aside, looking up at her from between her legs. She looked at him with a question. He felt as if she was asking if this was what he wanted. He smirked before vigorously kissing her sex. He wanted her to know that he wanted to be where he was, and he wanted her.

The question that Lily asked without asking disappeared the second he put his mouth on her. All thoughts ceased. She couldn’t and didn’t want to think. All she could do is feel. She could feel his lips wrapped around her nub before he sucked. She could feel his hands reach up to touch her breasts before. Her breath becoming more and more ragged as he brought her from one peak to the next. When she could not go any higher, all of the tension within her filled her but could not overflow and grant her a release, his growl rumbled against her, and all she could see was white.

Cal eagerly lapped her come. It nourished him as his blood nourished her. Only his blood satiated her need, her come made him crave more.

He felt her hand try to reach for his dick.

“I want you. I want to feel you.”

He cradled her face in his large hands before their lips met again. He could taste the faint metallic note from his blood, she savored her juices on him. The taste of them combined fueled their shared lust.

Cal flipped Lily onto her stomach. He entered her depths. He took his time as his girth stretched her. Her jaw hung open, a moan escaped her throat. His breath was hot against her neck, pushing himself deeper into her pussy, sheathed his entire rod. They were still for a moment adjusting to each other. While Cal would have liked to stay still for a few moments longer, his wolf was ready to move. It’s base, primal desires taking over. It needed to feel her grip him, it needed to hear her moans, it wanted to take his pleasure from her.

Lily’s body was no longer her own. Every utterance from her was more of a reflex to one sensation or another rather than a conscious choice. She felt the tension within her build again, but this time, it was stronger. The first time her desire peaked like she was climbing a mountain. This time she felt like she was being undone at the seams and when the inevitable undoing hit her, everything went fuzzy as her body went limp. Instead of exploding she became a puddle. The tension from before dissipating from her core to her fingers and toes. She felt tightness around her body and the faint sound of him bellowing his climax as she felt him rut a few more times against her. Everything faded to white.

The shades were closed tight to block the morning light from entering the room. Lily’s yarn braids were splayed across Cal’s chest where her head was rested. Her fingertips traced the lines of his chest hairs.

“What’s next?”

“First, I am going to get some rest. Then I am going to make you say my name. Then rest some more.”

“I mean once you leave here.”

“Well, I am going to go back home to see my brother Donny. He’s probably worried about me.”

“Older or younger?”

“Younger.”

“Where’s home?”

“New Orleans. You should visit sometime.”

“I may take you up on that.”

“What’s next for you?”

“Well, we got what we came here for first. I guess we are going to wherever we need to go next.”

“Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Is Aminah your girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Lily paused then corrected, “I think… It’s complicated.”

“I can tell.”

“Why’d you ask?”

“I saw you and Aminah hold hands during the tour of that guy’s ‘collection.’ You were looking at her and Jax when you weren’t looking at me.”

“There is a lot there. It’s not just one thing. It’s a lot without being everything but a lot more than nothing.”

Cal found his fingertips idly trailing along her arms as she spoke. How she and Aminah were friends that became lovers and then got another lover and now its a big ol’ mess.

“Look, I am not going to comment on your relationship with her. It’s not my place.” He tilted Lily’s chin up to make her look at him. “I will say that you deserve someone who doesn’t make you question your place in their life.”

He hoped his words would sink in for her. It’s not that he is saying that Aminah is a bad person, far from it. She was just the kind of person that you can lose yourself in. He didn’t know Lily very long or very well, but he didn’t want to see her get sucked in like that.

“Hmm.”

Cal’s words hung in the air and in Lily’s mind while they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
